


Yes, Sir (Drunk!Levi x Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love Confessions, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to hear the three words of "I love you", but "Stay with me" is good enough for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir (Drunk!Levi x Reader)

A night in New York City. Supposedly the proud parent of romantic encounters around the numerous landmarks, gigantic blow out parties in the hottest night clubs, and the riziest people found on every high end block.

Now, if someone could explain how that translated to you dragging a drunken Mr. Ackerman home, that would be just lovely.

Beginnings are the best place to start things, so let's roll back a few hours. The annual company bash was in full swing, the windows of the office's lobby reverberating with the noise. You weren't sure if a single coworker was sober outside yourself. Even the sullen Mikasa had a pink tint to her cheeks, and the company's President, Erwin, looked a bit tipsy.

The law-firm of Rose, Sina, and Maria were celebrating their fifth year of being an economic empire. The money couldn't be stopped from rolling in, and said circumstances meant bonuses. Everyone had a reason to celebrate the extra change in their pockets. You had planned for the event for an extensive two week period. Dress, hair, perfume, shoes. Anything to look better than your usual secretarial boorishness. Did you have something to prove, someone to attract? No, you were just a girl that wanted her one night to let lose.

Unfortunately, as is common knowledge in the mysterious world of adults, a pretty lady in the throngs of drunken men left much to be desired. You had already pushed a very forward Jean away from your hips and were hidden away beside the food table. You kept yourself entertained for the time being, concentrating on the odd little foods rich people thought appropriate for a company party. Champagne, caviar? Both were a little off tasting, in your opinion. The pressing matter of what exactly is pate left your mind for the time being, seeing as a rather small ravenette had collapsed at your feet.

"Sir!" You exclaimed, helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Levi swayed, finding his footing on the heels of his black wingtips. It was evident he was inebriated, from his bloodshot gray eyes to the distinct smell of scotch on his breath.

"I'm...fine. Let go of me." He wretched his shoulder from your grasp.

You pressed a finger to your lip, watching with morbid fascination. You had never seen your boss a fraction off his composure before. He looked rather sexy with his tie loose and hair messy, actually, like a post-sex walk of shame.

God, what had gotten into you.

"You sure? I can call a cab, if you want."

"I can handle myself." He attempted walking again, catching himself on the edge of the table. "Now go back to your boyfriends, or whatever the fuck you were doing."

"The hell...?" You mumbled as he walked off. You were hoping he didn't embarrass himself. It would be unfitting of the co-vice president.

A miss Hange Zoe was the other VP, and as said before, Erwin was President. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren were branch leaders, and Jean and Marco handled customer support. Sasha ran the cafeteria with Connie's occasional help, he was the intern that was still feeling out the company. The two had started an excellent, if not weird, friendship. Crista was the Public Relations woman, due to her charm and kind nature, and trailing behind her was her secretary Ymir, who was as infatuated as could be.

Then, there was you. Personal assistant to Mr. Ackerman. You made sure he was happy, or whatever the stone faced young man considered happy. This was why you put down your wine glass with a calm composure and followed the idiot.

"C'mon, you've had enough." You divided the crowd with a single assertive look, taking your boss by the upper arm.

"Who do you think you are?" Levi was dragged lightly behind you, his short legs stumbling.

"I think I'm your assistant, dumbass."

"Dumbass..." He murmured with a drunkenly hurt tone.

"You just look like you need a good night's rest, sir." You assured him as the cold night air enveloped you both. He hummed in quiet agreement, following rather obediantly now that you'd flagged a taxi. The two of you sat in the upholstered back seat in complete silence. Levi was drifting in and out of an intoxicated nap, his cute little nose pressed into the crook of your neck. The weight of his head was surprisingly light on your shoulder.

You concentrated on the bleary lights through the dirty window. Anything but the hot breath on your neck. It was driving you absolutely crazy. Your boss was unconventionally handsome, you knew that. The stoic suit and tie type (or suit and cravat, in this case). Under his layers of stuffy clothes, their was an Adonis of a body.

You had found out that fun fact while accompanying him to a beach side convention. By the end of your week there, when all the paperwork was filed and all the right connections were made, he had allotted one afternoon on the shore. The sight of dear Heichou in only trunks had sent your brain spinning. Accompanied by the fact he had a filthy mouth and an even filthier mind, you had developed quite the infatuation with your boss. Nothing too stalker-ish, just a Master and Servant type fantasy.

You nearly leaped out of the cab when it rolled to a stop. One more moment of him pressed against you and you would've have been considered a very inappropriate cab fare.

He was still uneasy walking, so you slung one of his arms around your shoulder and helped him into his high rise apartment. The elevator to the top floor gave you a blessed rest as he leaned against the paneled wall. You knew exactly where he kept his spare key (Neatly hidden behind the plate that read 34-A on his door) and let yourself in.

"I forgot how clean this place is." You commented, glancing around the lavish home.

"Just get me in my room, brat."

You guided him to his room, rolling him onto the pristine white comforter. A few minutes of wrestling with shoes, coats, and sheets, and your boss man was ready for sleep.

"Y'know, you're a bit of the bitch." He hiccuped.

"Really now." You understood fully that he had no idea what he was saying. "How so?"

"You ignore me."

You had put away his shoes in the walk in closet, taking care that they were paralel to the others. Upon your exit, you were met with a tearful pair of gray eyes.

"I'm with you everyday, Mr. Ackerman."

"That's just it...Mr. Ackerman...you never call me Levi."

"Did you want me to?"

"Yes! And while I'm on it, why do you just go around, flirting, dating, like I'm not even here."

You suppressed a smile, deeming it inappropriate to your friends condition. You sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at him with compassion.

"Am I not allowed to date, sir?" You pressed, hoping to unearth a word for word confession.

"No you are not. And that's an order." He grumpily pulled the blankets up, shifting in bed. "Seeing you with boyfriends just makes me feel..."

He struggled with his words for one of the first times in his life. Usually, he could speak with a cold tone, blunt, to the point, and free of any silly emotion. Thanks to alcohol, that part of his brain had left him high and dry.

"Jealous?"

He didn't respond, only looked truculently at the wall. You weren't going to get anything else out of him tonight.

"I think you need some rest before you say something you're going to regret. You're going therapist deep, and I don't get paid enough. See you in the morning?"

He sighed sleepily, serving as a sign for you to take your leave. You were almost out, the door knob tantalizingly close

"Wait," He moaned before you could even reach out to it. "Stay with me."

You looked back and regretted it. He looked so damn sad. And he was hot when he was sad. An invitation to sleep with your incredibly good looking boss, cuddling included. You sighed. Well, it was your job to keep him happy after all. Why stop now.

"Yes, sir." You got ready for bed and a few minutes later, slid in beside him, muffling a squeak as he immediately spooned up to you.

"Night, Levi."

<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>

Levi sniffed, hands raised to rub at his temples.

"Shit." He stressed the syllable, sitting up in bed.

He was hungover as hell. The sunlight coming in through the bay windows was killer, and his head felt close to exploding. How much did he have last night?

The dark haired man climbed out of bed to close the curtains. The night came back to him as he stretched. Alright, he showed up...Shitty glasses hugged him hello. Then he had seen (Name). God, she looked incredible. The cocooned little butterfly had finally emerged.

He was happy she was becoming more social, but it hurt, too. She was like a hidden treasure, that only he knew exactly how beautiful and kind she could be. That he could keep her safe and secret until he was ready to have her. That was a little idiotic, he knew. Eventually, the world would see her for (Name), and everyone would want her.

Three tumblers of scotch later, he had numbed the aching want for her. The feeling had flamed up once more when he saw the men that swooned for her. She was his! How dare they!

After that, things went blurry. He went to go sweep her off her feet in a very chivalrous way, and...nothing. It was blank.

He yawned, finishing up blacking out the bedroom. That's when something very odd occurred to him. There was still someone in bed. He warily glanced to the mound of blankets, seeing a shock of (H/C) hair above the covers. Had he slept with someone?

Levi stepped quietly to your bedside, peeling back the sheets. Curled very cutely in one of his shirts was one (Name) with serious bed head.

He clamped a hand over his mouth. Oh fuck. He did it with (Name) and he couldn't even remember it!

He grimaced, cursing his inebriation last night. If he ever got a taste of the sweet, virgin honey of his assistant, he wanted to remember every single damn detail.

Levi rudely shook your shoulder to wake you.

"Brat, up."

"What's wrong Levi?" You asked, yawning into the crook of your arm.

"First off, why are you here? Second, who the hell said it was okay for you to call me Levi?"

"You did, Levi-uh, sir. And you were kinda plastered last night." You rose your arms above your head in a stretch, giving your boss an accidental glimpse at your cotton panties as the shirt rose.

He thought of anything awful to compose himself. Sports, taxes, Jaeger.

"I got you home and you wanted me to stay. You really don't remember anything you said, huh?" You laughed weakly.

You were so fired.

"No, no I don't. You have two minutes to get your ass out of my bed, though." He spoke angrily.

Who knew what else he said. He could have single handily mortified himself in front of a very classy woman. He was more angry out of embarrassment than actual annoyance towards you.

"Did I say anything, ah, revealing, last night?" He cleared his throat, watching you stand and collect your things.

"Mm, maybe." You wiped a little sleep and make up from your eyes. "Some things that I have to think over."

"Alright, I'm sorry! I never meant to say that I love you like that." He ran a hand through his choppy hair. "I wanted something special, I guess. Nothing pansy romantic, but fuck, oh, I don't know."

You couldn't help the grin that spilled on your lips.

"You love me?" You set down your stuff, sitting back on the bed, a hand pressed over your erratic heart.

"Shit." He said for the second time that morning. "I didn't...?"

"No. You hinted but, no."

"And did we...?"

"No, you were too drunk for anything that coordinated."

"Ah." He was feeling a great deal of firsts today, and that included first embarrassed sensation.

"And you called me a bitch."

"I'm sorry." Levi admitted, sitting beside you. "Does it make up for anything if I say you look really good in my bed? And that I guess I'll let you stay in it?"

"Maybe." You shrugged, teasingly laying back down.

He sported a rare smile, climbing back in beside you.

"Can we forget this colossal fuck up and just go back to sleep?" He suggested, pulling the blankets back up over you both."I'm exhausted and my head is throbbing."

"Yes, sir." You pressed a pair a soft lips to his blushing cheek, settling in for a comfortable nap.


End file.
